Return to the Past
by KKTF
Summary: When a shadowy figure appears in Namimori, Tsuna and his family spiral into a fight of the past and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here's the first chapter, all nice and revised. Nothing here belongs to me but the plot line. All characters, laughs and dustbunnies belong to ****Akira Amano.**

A shadowy figure wandered the streets of Namimori. They noticed a house, brightly lit up amidst the dark and quite streets. Approaching the it, he heard voices.

"Juudaime! Are you okay!...Stupid turf top..."  
"Now now, don't get all worked up!"  
"I'm worked up TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Eh! Onii-san please! Calm down!"

The figure chuckled to himself. He looked at the nameplate "Sawada" and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

XxxxX

"Eh?" Tsuna shivered and looked outside. He felt as if someone was watching them but the feeling quickly passed as soon as it came. _Must have been my imagination..._he thought.

"What's wrong Juudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera when he saw Tsuna's puzzled and worried face.

"No, it's nothing," Tsuna said, smiling though in his head, he could hear a voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying though.

"Oi! Tsuna! Are you still here?" Yamamoto exclaimed, waving his hands in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna snapped his head up and nodded. "You've been like this ever since we came back to the past. Are you sure you're okay?" Yamamoto inquired.

"I'm...fine. I'm just thinking about what happened to Yuni after she disappeared with Gamma..." Tsuna muttered. Suddenly, Reborn came up and kicked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for Reborn?" he whined.

"Stop sulking No-Good Tsuna. We all miss her too," Reborn said nonchalantly.

"YEAH! LET'S PARTY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna sighed and decided to try and enjoy the rest of the nightwithout letting the voice distract him. It was going to be a harsh night.

XxxxX

As Tsuna lay on his bed that night, he thought about the voice that was in his head. It sounded a lot like someone he knew but he couldn't figure it out. His intuition told him that the voice was speaking in Italian, no doubt however being the stupid child he was, he didn't listen to Reborn and didn't take the Italian classes. He couldn't understand a word that voice was saying. He sighed and decided to hit the books in the library the next day. He fell asleep with a determined look on his face. Meanwhile, outside his window, little did he know that the same shadowy figure that Tsuna had thought he felt was outside. The figure saw the lights turn off in the Sawada household and left immediately sensing that someone was stirring. Reborn had woken up, disturbed by the feeling of being watched from outside the house. He pulled the blanket around him tighter, forced himself to ignore the feeling and fell back to sleep.

XxxxX

Tsuna woke up the next morning and ran out the door with a piece of bread in his mouth. He didn't notice someone rounding the corner and smashed into the person, knocking both onto their bums. "Ow..." The person moaned. "Watch where you're...Juudaime!" Gokudera cried. Then he noticed he was sitting on top of Tsuna.

"Ow.." mumbled Tsuna from under Gokudera. "Juudaime! Where are you going so early in the morning?" Tsuna replied,

"Going...to...the...libra- Gokudera..do you...mind..getting off of me?" Tsuna wheezed.

"Ah! Sorry!" said Gokudera as he realized he was still on top of Tsuna.

"It's alright. Thank you though. I'll see you later" replied Tsuna as he rushed off to the library. Gokudera hit himself at the thought of crashing and then squishing his boss. Wondering why Tsuna would go to the library on a Sunday, he followed him. Neither knew they were being stalked by the mysterious figure from last night.

XxxxX

Tsuna walked around the library pulling down translation books and books about the Italian language. He sat down at the nearest desk, opened the books and began to work. Closing his eyes, he recalled the exact words from the voice. _Sto cercandoli. Usi la vostra iper intuizione per trovarlo. _Tsuna pondered this phrase for awhile before looking at the translation books to figure its meaning out. Suddenly, his hyper intuition told him someone was approaching. Spinning around, he caught Gokudera in mid-step. Gokudera, caught, grinned sheepishly at his boss and said "Hey Juudaime! Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing important" Tsuna said quickly. He turned back to his books and desperately tried to hide all evidence of the books and papers. Gokudera caught a glimpse and started, "Italia-"  
All of a sudden, the wall right next to them had crumbled to dust as it was destroyed mercilessly. Peering through, they heard the infamous laugh, "Kufufufufu…" _I know that laugh…_ Tsuna thought. There in the middle of the dust was Mukuro, standing there with multiple bodies surrounding him. "Hello Tsunayoshi. I've been looking for you…" He grinned and his right eye glittered dangerously. Tsuna remembered the voice in his head but ignored it.  
"Whataya want Mukuro?" raged Gokudera as he stood in front of his boss protectively.  
"Kufufufufu…I came here for the one behind you."  
"Eh?...Me?" _What does he want from me?_  
"A fight with you." Mukuro said bluntly as if he had heard what Tsuna was thinking.  
"No way! You gotta get through me if you ever wanna hurt Juudai-"  
"Gokudera. It's alright. I'll fight him" said Tsuna calmly. He was confident he could win this battle.  
"But-''  
"Gokudera."  
"Ah…umm…sorry Juudaime…umm…please be careful…" Gokudera apologized as he backed away to avoid further enraging his boss.  
"Thank you" said Tsuan warmly. "Could you evacuate all the people to behind the library? It should be safest out there" he said quickly. Gokudera nodded and swiftly ushered the confused crowd outside.

"Kufufufufu…what will getting rid of small flies do?" Mukuro sneered.

"It gives me space to-" at this point, Tsuna shifted into Hyper Dying Will Mode "deal with you" Tsuna said menacingly. Mukuro backed up a little, slightly intimidated by a change of aura emitting from Tsuan since he had last seen him. Nevertheless, Mukuro charged.  
" I shall posses you now Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stood calmly in the path of the trident as he charged. As Mukuro neared, Tsuna stuck a hand out and grabbed the weapon by the grip and snapped it in two. The tip of the weapon went flying and lodged itself in the wall. Mukuro, surprised, decided to resort to illusions. Snakes poured out from the crevices and between the shelves. Fire lit the books and papers strewn across the floor. Tsuna was taken aback from the illusions and stumbled backwards a bit. He lost his focus for a moment and a moment was all Mukuro needed. The room had started to tilt and twist. Tsuna saw Mukuro come at him but he was too disoriented to do anything about it. He was suddenly hit by a barrage of punches and kicks that had sent him flying. He caught a glimpse of something glinting in the wall. It was the tip of the weapon that had lodged itself in the wall after Tsuna had sent him flying just like in Kokuyo Land when he first had fought Mukuro. Tsuna couldn't shoot flames to dodge it and he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Recap: In the last chapter, Tsuna found out the meaning of the voice in his head. "_Sto cercandoli. Usi la vostra iper intuizione per trovarlo." _After finding the meaning, he got into a major fight with Mukuro! Read on to find out what happens when Tsuna was thrown to the weapon!**

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

Mukuro laughed as he saw Tsuna get closer to the weapon. Soon, he would be able to possess the young Vongola and destroy the mafia. Tsuna felt slightly panicked. Firstly, he did NOT want to be possessed. Secondly, he didn't want Mukuro to know the extent of his power. Tsuna couldn't do anything since he was caught off guard leading to his vision to be distorted. As he prepared himself for the pain to come, he suddenly heard a shout. Opening his eyes, he saw Gokudera standing by the entrance. "Juudaime!" He made a shield between Tsuna and the weapon and prayed for his boss's safety. Tsuna hit the shield and fell to the ground. "Are you all right Juudaime!" cried Gokudera as he helped his boss to his feet. "Un. I'm all right," Tsuna confirmed as he saw through Mukuro's illusion.

"Kufufufu…well it seems that it didn't work…how unfortunate," Mukuro said as he smirked. Charging once more, the room twisted and turned but this time, Tsuna was ready.

"I'm not falling for that again." He flew behind Mukuro's back and punched him with what seemed like little effort. Mukuro, quite surprised once more with the young Vongola's sudden change in power, crashed in to the wall and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Laughing evilly, he started to disappear.

"Come back you coward!" Gokudera shouted as he fired a few shots but he was too late. Mukuro had disappeared. "Juudaime! T-that was an amazing punch!" exclaimed Gokudera as he stared in awe.

"Eh?Really? I guess…well…thanks," Tsuna said distractedly.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Juudaime?"

"Ah…Sorry. I was…thinking…"

"Oh! Okay! Anyways Juudaime…"

Tsuna looked as if he was listening as Gokudera droned on and on but Tsuna was hearing that voice again though this time, it spoke in his native language. _Tsuna…_The voice sounded so familiar! He wanted to know who the voice belonged to but every time he almost remembered it, he forgot the name!

"Juudaime! Did you hear what I said?" Gokudera shook Tsuna.

"Wha? Whadja say?"

"I said that was a good fight and we should go home…"

Tsuna nodded in agreement and left the rubble behind as he walked home with his self-proclaimed right-hand man behind him.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

A shadowed figure once again hovered in the dark alleyways as he followed the two boys as they walked home.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

"Dame-Tsuna where have you been." Questioned, no, stated Reborn as he drop-kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Ow…..Rebornnn! I'm gonna lose brain-cells, fast!" complained Tsuna as he held his in pain.

"That's why you're stupid. Baakaa Tsuuunaa."

"I get it already Reborn! Anyways, I'm going up to my room. Reborn looked at Gokudera. Gokudera simply shrugged. Tsuna ran up the stairs and shut the door quickly as he flopped onto his bed. He sighed and closing his eyes, he tried to remember the voice.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

Tsuna looked around at his surroundings. A grand piano in a corner, many tables grouped together in the center and a large window to the left. The room itself was really grand. Beige walls contrasted the beautiful royal blue carpet. The white tables stood out against the floor and had a cloth draped over them that had intricate patterns made of lace. Wandering around the room, his eyes fell on a fine-polished bar table with many types of liquor. Most were unopened and as Tsuna ran his hands along them, he noticed that most of the bottles contained a high alcohol level. Tsuna noticed a door in the far corner and quickly stepped through. Backing up with his mouth in an "o" shape, this room, though smaller, was much grander than the other. A beautiful king-sized bed with red sheets and gold patterns that raced across the sheets and large windows that reached the ceiling. It gave a breath-taking view of the sunset; red mixed to orange, yellow, blue and black. Tsuna wandered around the room and sat down on the bed. He sank into the bed quite suddenly which Tsuna reacted to with a small "eep!" The bed felt like heaven on earth when he sank into it. He decided to explore the house more. Walking down a long corridor with high ceilings and creamy white walls, Tsuna shouted "Hello!" His voice echoed and bounced off the walls and down the hall. Tsuna walked down the hall and into another room with a long table. This time, it was made of wood. He stumbled when he heard rushed footsteps and he dashed under the table. Breathing heavily, he listened as he sat under the table. The footsteps came closer and as he listened more carefully, he thought to himself, _Running…_ He heard gunshots and people poured into the room. More gunshots echoed and Tsuna saw people fall to the ground. He met their lifeless eyes and muffling a squeal of surprise and shock, he scooted closer to the wall. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. _Gokudera…?_ Peering out from under the table, he saw Gokudera pressed against the wall. Tsuna ran out but froze when he saw blood bloom from his friend's chest. Catching the falling boy, he desperately tried to save him. Looking up at the man who killed his friend, Tsuna became angered. He tried and tried again but couldn't switch to Dying Will Mode. The man with the gun smirked and fired a single gunshot.

Tsuna sat up, breathing heavily. _What…was that?_ Looking around, he realized he was back in his room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light creeping in from his window. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Groggily, he slowly got up and tripped over his books. He ended up lying face-first on the floor. He mumbled something inaudible and lay there for about ten minutes.

"Oh my….Tsu-kun? Wake up! You'll be late for school," his mother greeted him cheerfully.

"Muhhhh…" he mumbled. His mother threw the curtains open and shook the figure lying very still on the floor.

"Tsu-kun, it's already 8:10! Hurry up now," she said as she carefully stepped over him and out the door. "8:10!" Tsuna cried as he shot up.\

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

"Morning Tsu-kun!" His mother said while holding a piece of bread out.

"Thanks mom! See you later!"

"My my, such an energetic child!" she said happily as she turned back to cooking.

"Juudaime! Good morning!" Gokudera exclaimed as he waved his arm energetically.

"Oi! Tsuna! We should hurry to school!" Yamamoto said with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Morning every one! Let's go!" Tsuna said as they all raced to school. Gokudera was about to let out a comment to Yamamoto but held it back when he saw a troubled look on Tsuna's face.

"Tsuna, are you-"

"Almost late herbivores," interrupted Hibari.

"Almost! Almost!" Hibird chirped as he settled down in his master's hair.

"Haha! Well at lease we made it right?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he pushed the two to class.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

"So if you calculate PIx62 divided by 112+(6x3)4-9, what would the answer be….Tsuna!" the teacher motioned for Tsuna to come up and answer the question. Taking a deep breath, he stood up. He suddenly dropped to the ground while clutching his head.

"Juudaime!"_ I knew something was wrong!_ Gokudera ran over to Tsuna and picked him up, bridal style. "Sensei*! May I take Tsuna to the nurse's office!"

"Yes, you probably should…okay then, class dismissed!" the teacher said. Gokudera rushed off to the nurse's office with a struggling Tsuna in his arms. Students flooded into the halls and Gokudera struggled to dodge them while holding Tsuna.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

"He's fine, just a small headache. Let him rest a bit and he'll be fine," the nurse smiled.

"Thanks…" Gokudera said as he shifted closer to Tsuna as the nurse left the room.

"Tsuna, tell me what happened."

"I…I had this vision of someone. He looked kinda like me but I can't be too sure. I couldn't see his face. He was killing everyone in sight and I couldn't do anything to help! Our friends were all being hut and all I could do was watch!" Tsuna started sobbing and Gokudera panicked. He pet the smaller boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down. Tsuna sniffled and calmed under Gokudera's touch.

"Hey Gokudera?"

"Hm?"  
"What would you do in that situation?"

"…"

"Gokudera?"

"…I would force myself to move and save them."

"But how would you do that?"

"…I'd stab myself."

"Oh. Okay."

The room went quiet as they both sat there, listening to their own thoughts.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran inside, panting and out of breath. "Tsuna! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying!" Tsuna said thankfully as he smiled.

"Oh thank God…" Yamamoto said as he leaned against the wall and slumped down.

"SAWADAAAAAAAA!" A voice echoed down the hall. The door flung open and Yamamoto yelped as he scrambled away from the door to avoid being crushed.

"Sawada! Are you all right!" Ryohei boomed.

"Umm…I'm all right but uhhh…" Tsuna pointed to something behind Ryohei's back, "what is that?"

"Ah! That is toilet paper!"

"Why….?"

"I was EXTREMELY going to the BATHROOM!"

"Uhmm…"Everyone sweat-dropped after hearing this.

"So anyways, where did you all hear about this?"

"I saw first-hand and brought you hear!" Gokudera said proudly.

" I heard from Kyoko…" Yamamoto said hesitantly.

Tsuna blushed when he heard her name but quickly shook his head and turned to Ryohei.

"How 'bout you Onii-san?"

"I heard it fro-"

"_Bzz…Bzz…Would Sawada Tsunayoshi please report to the disciplinary room? Sawada Tsunayoshi to the disciplinary room. Thank you. Kr-chak"_

"Uhhh…I gotta go…Hibari would kill me if I'm late…"Tsuna said nervously.

"Juudaime, will you be okay?" Gokudera said worryingly.

"I'll be fine! Now I really, REALLY gotta go!" Tsuna hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

"Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled after him.

"Stupid baseball freak! Don't be so familiar with the Tenth!" Gokudera raged.

"RUN TO THE EXTREME TSUNA!" Ryohei yelled.

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

Tsuna panted as he arrived at the disciplinary room.

"You're late herbivore," Hibari glared at Tsuna and slowly pulled out his tonfas.

"HIEEE! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Hibariii!" He had a look of sheer terror on his face as he backed up against the wall. Hibari smirked and attacked Tsuna.

"Punishment or being late," Hibari said quickly.

"I said I was sorry…you didn't need to attack me…" Tsuna raised his arms in defence. Hibari raised his eyebrows after hearing this and decided to retreat when he saw Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"I'll let you off…this time."

"What did you need me for anyways?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Don't collapse in class. It causes too much trouble."

Defiantly, Tsuna said, "It wasn't my fault! I can't help it if I collapse suddenly!" Tsuna pouted and sat down on the floor. Hibari chuckled and knelt down to feel Tsuna's forehead.

"You should get some more rest Tsunayoshi."

"Hmph. Fine. See you later." Tsuna got up and stalked out the door. Walking down the hall, he took in the sight of the empty hallways. _I'm skipping class…_he thought to himself._ Oh well…I can't help it._ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick-moving dash of black. He turned around and stopped to look for the "thing". Feeling a "whoosh" behind him, he turned to look but he was too late. Caught by the neck, he looked into the face of the hooded, mysterious figure. Opening his eyes opened inhumanely wide, he gasped and muttered a single word before he felt his world go black.

"Primo…?"

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o

**A/N: Summi Masain Minnai! I didn't have time to update... pwease don't be mad :(  
****Tsuna: Took you long enough to write it.  
****Me: Well it wasn't my fault!  
****Tsuna: How?  
****Me: Well...ummm..I had tests to study for .  
****Tsuna: ...  
****Primo: So I finally get introduced.  
****Me: YAAA! PRIMO! :3  
****Primo: Cling much?  
****Me: . MEANIE!  
****Primo: You kept them in suspense for awhile.  
****Me: Again...I'm soo sorry! Ah! By the way, ****Sensei: teacher. I mentioned it in the story somewhere so :D  
****Primo: I'm outta here.  
****Me: Primo! Nuuu T^T Don't goooo :(  
****Primo: -Runs away-****  
****Tsuna: I'm...gonna go with him...  
****Me: WHY'S EVERYONE ABANDONING MEEEEE T^T. Fine. See you all next time then :D**

o-_-_-_-_-_-_o


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

"Primo…?"

"Hello there young Decimo. Sorry that we had to meet this way again.

Tsuna's world went silent and he slipped into the darkness of his mind.

XxxxX

"Tsuna-san…?"

"Eh? Kyoko? What…where are we?"

"Follow me!"

"No, wait, Kyoko! I…I can't move!"

"Look down Tsuna-san…"

"What…ropes?"

"You'll stay here forever…"

"What! Who said that? Forever? What do you mean?"

"Come on Tsuna!"

"Kyoko wait! Help me out!" Hearing an indistinct roaring sound, Tsuna whirled around and his eyes settled on a burning forest.

"Kyoko no! Don't go into the forest! There's a fire there!"

"It's all right Tsuna-san, there's no fire!" Kyoko kept running and all Tsuna could do was to try and reach out to stop her.

"Kyaaaaa! Tsuna! Help me…!" Kyoko caught quickly on fire and began to slowly burn.

"No! Kyoko!" Tsuna broke free from the ropes and ran to save her but with every step he took, Kyoko kept getting farther and farther away.

"Tsuna…Why…?" Tears streamed down Kyoko's face as she slowly melted and turned to ash.

"KYOKOOO!"

XxxxX

"Decimo…"

"Nnnh…"

"Decimo…Wake up…"

"No…Kyoko…"

"Decimo!" Tsuna's eyes shot open at the sharpness in the other person's voice and he tried to stand up. Choking, he fell back down and onto a cushioned seat.

"Where am I?"

"Sit down Decimo. You'll break the car," a voice replied coldly.

"Primo? What? Why did you choke me back there?"

"I did not choke you. I simply applied a measured amount of pressure on your neck's pressure point."

"…Fine but anyways, Primo-"

"Call me Giotto, I prefer that."

"Uh…Okay? Giotto-san, were you that presence I felt by my house?"

"Yes, I was."

"Were you also that voice?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Tsuna settled a little bit more into the seat. The two sat in an uncomfortable as Tsuna watched the cars zoom past. They were going fast, very fast…

"Uh…Giotto? What speed are we going at?"

"700 miles per hour."

"Hm. Okay…Wait what!"

"700. S-e-v-e-"

"I get it! Why this fast?" Tsuna clutched the seat belt and his knuckles were totally white.

"It's convenient," Giotto replied coolly.

"Why? And where are you taking me?"

"To a quiet place."

"Well then PLEASE slow down a bit!"

"…"

The speed dropped by about 50 as Giotto shifted gears. Tsuna gave up asking Giotto to slow down and waited. He recalled the dream and shivered. He hoped that Kyoko was all right and his dream was simply just a dream. After a while, the car came to a smooth stop and Tsuna clambered out, thankful for being back on solid, unmoving ground.

"So…where are we?"

"At my house."

"Ehhhh! This is your HOUSE? It's more like a mansion!"

The "house" was a 4-story building painted a pure white. It had large pillars by a sky blue door and huge floor-to-ceiling windows all over the mansion.

"This is only my summer house. Nothing too too big." Giotto shrugged it off. Tsuna's jaw hung open at this statement and he looked around the lawn. There were majestic horse fountains and large, leafy hedges. Birds of all sorts chirped around various bird fountains. He noticed a black squirrel run up the trunk of a tree and his eyes settled on a river.

"Is that a…moat?" he whispered.

"Yes Decimo, it is. It has sharks if you aren't careful when crossing." He turned around to look at Tsuna but laughter exploded from him as he saw the expression on Tsuna's face. Tsuna's eyes were the size of saucers and he resembled a deer caught in headlights. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sharrrkkss…?" Tsuna managed to stutter

"No, I was just messing around with you," Giotto suppressed another chuckle.

"…Messing…?"

"Yes, m-e-s-s-"

"I get it already, jeez!" Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms.

"Anyways, let's go inside."

"Hmph. Fine."

Giotto pushed the doors to the mansion open and walked inside. Turning around, he noticed Tsuna's reaction and a laugh escaped from his lips. Tsuna was shocked at the size of the hall. Another beautiful horse fountain made of marble stood in the center. To the left of the door, a cedar coat holder stood. Giotto quickly recovered his composure and hung his black suit coat up. Beneath, he had on a white dress shirt and a black tie. Tsuna stopped gawking at the hall and took a small step forward and onto the cold marble floor.

"Woah! The floor's really cold!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm." Giotto stepped onto the marble floor with his usual cold composure but shivered slightly at the coolness of the floor.

"Haha!" Tsuna laughed at the older man's failed attempt at showing a cold composure. Giotto rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"If you keep laughing, you'll fall behind." Tsuna scampered after Giotto, not wanting to be left behind in this huge mansion.

"Hey, hey, Giotto?"

"What."

"Where are we going?"

"Your room."

"My room? But what about my home! My friends? My mom…?"

"You won't be able to see them for quite a while."

"What! Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Tsuna tugged on his hair lightly in frustration.

"…You really want to know."

"Yes! Just tell me already!"

"…Fine. When I was driving very quickly-"

"Quickly! That was light speed!"

"…"

"Sorry."

"We went through a hole in time."

"Wait so like a warp portal thing?" Tsuna scratched his head in confusion.

"Mm…something like that. I brought you to my time."

"Your time?"

"Yes, when the Vongola was created."

XxxxX

"All right Tsuna, this is your room. I took the liberty of putting all your stuff in a bag." Giotto opened the doors to Tsuna's room.

"That's thieving! When did you do it?"

"Hm. When you ran downstairs in your house. I believe you were shouting you were late for school." Tsuna flushed but he was shocked. Giotto was a very good thief. He sighed and stepped into the room.

"Do you like it?" Giotto asked calmly. Tsuna didn't reply. He was scared. Very scared. The room was exactly like the room in his dream. The king-sized bed with red sheets and intricate gold patters was backed up against the wall. The large windows that almost touched the ceiling. A beautifully polished red wood wardrobe and a small desk with a gold lamp over it. Tsuna sank down on his knees and sat on the soft, blue velvet floor.

"Tsuna are you…"

"I'm fine. Just…shocked." He slowly got up and dusted himself off.

"All right then. Feel free to tell me if anything's wrong. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure." Tsuna shook his head. So what if this room was like the one in his dream? It was only a **dream**. Dreams can't happen in reality right? Giotto took Tsuna to the dining hall and showed him the table.

"I know you think I'm kinda weird showing you a table but this certain table holds a lot of memories." Giotto smiled and ran his hand along the table as if meeting an old friend again.

"What kind of memories?" Tsuna walked over to one of the seats and stared really hard at it, as if to see the memories in the chair.

"Well, the Vongola family was like a real family to me. In many ways, they were exactly like your family. This table survived many hardships. I once almost broke it because I was so angry at Spade-san…" Giotto chuckled at the memory of that day. Giotto had sent him to go get something for him but Spade didn't come back until five days later. After those five days, Spade had simply wandered around the summerhouse. When Giotto asked him if he had brought that something, Spade simply shrugged and left the table to continue his wandering. Giotto was in a pretty bad mood for the rest of that day.

"So um, why did you bring me here?" Tsuna cut Giotto's memories short bringing him back to reality. Awkward silence followed. After a moment's thought, Giotto scratched his head trying to think. "I forgot…" he declared. Tsuna face-palmed and wandered back to his room. "Well tell me when you remember," he called over his shoulder. Giotto sighed and retreated to his bedroom. It was late and he was getting sleepy.

XxxxX

Rolling over in his bed, Tsuna was lying wide-awake. A small alarm clock by his side read 3:oo AM. Tsuna couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked around his room so unfamiliar to his own. _Why did he bring me here…? _He was going to get his answer. He stepped out of his warm bed and stretched. Pulling his black shirt back down, he stepped outside his room and heard something, someone else stirring in the mansion. Thinking it was only a mouse, Tsuna wandered around the second floor for a while. He was pretty sure he was lost. As he neared the balcony, he heard some muffled shouts. Frightened, Tsuna clutched the ceramic handrail and began to creep ever so slowly down the stairs. What was going on down there? As he stepped onto the second step, a hand shot out from the darkness and caught Tsuna's arm.

XxxxX

**Me: Hey! What's up everyone? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in…a year? I had a lot of homework and I keep forgetting to write _ So as an apology, I'll give you and extra story (: Oh and also, I'm going to add an extra section about chatting with the characters at the end of each chapter. It's like an interview so I'm gonna need your help! Ask some questions to the characters for me! This will probably start next chapter if I have enough questions from you guys so get your questions in!**

**Tsuna: Yay you finally get the next chapter in! I've missed acting out for a while.**

**Me: Sorry about that Tsuna… ^^" I guess the extra will be my apology for you guys!**

**Primo: Well…I feel like I had to act really coldly to Tsuna.**

**Me: Ack. Sorry…**

**Primo: Nah it's all right. I've always wanted to act like that to Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: Say what! You're so mean! D:**

**Primo: …**

**Me: Okay! Let's cut the tension here and go straight to the short story!**

**Extra Story:  
Tsuna Gets A Computer**

Morning light filled the room of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The light danced on his face and birds sat at his window. Awakening from his peaceful slumber, Tsuna rose. He was exceptionally happy today. The reason? The computer he ordered a while back was due to arrive today! Skipping down the stairs (and not falling down them. Seems like luck is on his side today even!), Tsuna flung the door open. Not embarrassed to be in his pyjamas composed of a simple black T-shirt and fuzzy, red pants, Tsuna opened his mailbox. There, a large box awaited him. Picking the heavy package up, Tsuna turned around to go back into his house when Yamamoto passed by on his bike. _Ring ring!_ "What's up Tsuna?" Parking his bike, Yamamoto ran up to Tsuna. "I got a computer!" Tsuna grinned the largest grin on earth and went into his house. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto ran in and took off his shoes. Strolling by, Gokudera noticed the two and greeted Tsuna as well. "Mornin' Juudaime!" Tsuna looked up and waved enthusiastically. "Hi Gokudera! Come in! I just got a computer!" Gokudera came into the house as well and the three went up to Tsuna's room.

XxxxX

Carefully setting the box on the floor, Tsuna sat down and grinned. Yamamoto sat down too. "Open it!" Yamamoto encouraged Tsuna cheerfully. Gokudera was slightly irritated but ignored it when he saw Tsuna was literally bouncing up and down with anticipation. Tearing open the box, it presented the onlookers with a beautiful jet-black computer. Taking the instruction booklet out, Tsuna skimmed through it. He then turned to the computer and pressed the ON button. The computer screen lit up and welcomed the three. Suddenly, the computer started floating and vines shot out from the screen and grabbed the trio. Yamamoto and Gokudera panicked and started to struggle against the constricting vines. However, Tsuna, sensing it was simply an illusion, punch the space directly in front of him with his fist and made contact with someone's stomach. "Kufufufufu…nice punch there Tsunayoshi." Mukuro appeared while wincing and the illusion disappeared. Still as cheerful as ever, Tsuna smiled brightly. "Thanks Mukuro! Look at my new computer!" Pointing towards thin air, he realized the computer was gone. "It wasn't me, I swear!" Mukuro raised his hands in defense. Instantly, Tsuna's mood darkened drastically. He was irritated that the computer he spent so much time waiting for was lost. Switching into his Dying Will Mode, Tsuna flew out the window and onto the streets. Gokudera and Yamamoto split up and searched around the house for any sign of the computer. Meanwhile, Tsuna flew rounds around the house in attempt to spot the thief of the computer. After searching for the whole day, the 4 came back together with no leads to the whereabouts of the computer. Tsuna sighed and sat on his bed. "It's okay Tsuna! I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later…" Yamamoto attempted to comfort Tsuna but Tsuna only sighed. "Oh well…it's okay…It's only a computer." Gokudera wasn't able to offer any comforting words and Mukuro only stood there awkwardly. "Well," Tsuna said cheerfully, "at least we're here together…Wanna play video games with me then?" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro looked at eachother. Nodding, the three started to brighten up a bit too. "Let's have like a contest!" Tsuna declared happily. And so the four had their video game contest late into the night.

**Tsuna: Aw man. I wish my computer would show up…**

**Me: It's all right Tsuna! It's only a short story. You can have this computer –hands a black computer to Tsuna-**

**Tsuna: Yes! Thanks!**

**Me: Bwahah.**

**Gokudera: Awesome! Tsuna got a computer again!**

**Yamamoto: Awesomee.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu…-poofs away-**

**Me: …Okay…sketchy disappearance of Mukuro. So that ends this chapter! See you all in the next chapter and remember to review and ask those questions!**

**Important Note: When you're submitting a question to one of the characters, please remember to mention whom you're asking the question to or else I won't be able to use it! Thanks everyone!**


	4. Not a chapter! Short notice

I can't tell you all how sorry I am about not updating my stories! I feel so bad! I've read through all my stories again and I realized how badly written they were. I'm most likely going to go over all of them and fix them. This'll take a while since I'm doing it for all three stories. Cue the shameless advertisement. The three stories are Return to the Past, Reversal and Alone with an Emerald. Anyways, if you want to know where I'm at for story writing, I'm working on Return to the Past right now. Chapter 5. I should be published in 2 weeks so just hang in there for a bit longer! The clean up of all the stories will take place in about 3 weeks, right after the 5th chapter of Return to the Past is published.

Just to give you an idea about how the clean up will go, I'll be fixing the spelling mistakes, grammar, dialog and settings. As well, I will be squishing chapters together so the stories will be cut down in terms of number of chapters.

I really can't thank you guys enough for the favorites and reviews. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you'll still read my badly written stories!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Well this chapter came out faster than I expected. I looked in my parents' laptop and found a half-finished version of the story. I was ecstatic to see it. Anyways, the interview is at the bottom and please remember to send in new questions or else I'll have to make up some lame-o questions...

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I promise I'll have something long and lengthy next chapter. After all, I have a ton to write about.

Once again, I own nothing except for the plot line, the woman in black and the Domenico family. They're all created from my unimaginative brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whipping around, Tsuna met the face of someone, shadowed from the darkness. Shocked, he opened his mouth to shout but he was quickly silenced by the figure's hand. The figure stepped into the light to reveal his face to Tsuna. It was Giotto. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Tsuna relaxed just a bit. "What are you-"

"Shhhhh." Giotto clamped his hand over Tsuna's mouth again. "We have to be quiet."

Tsuna whispered, "Why?"

"There are intruders."

"Where are the guards then?"

"Vacation."

"Oh. What about the other guardians?"

"…I don't know where they are…"

"Really?" Sighing, Tsuna looked down the stairs. It was dark and the occasional footsteps that were heard weren't helping Tsuna's fear of the dark. Giotto slipped past him, down the stairs and motioned for Tsuna to follow him. Checking that he had his pills and his gloves, Tsuna tip-toed down the stairs and met Giotto in the room they were in that afternoon: the dining room. The lights flickered on and the faces of the intruders appeared. They hadn't noticed Tsuna…yet. He couldn't guarantee that he would be able to escape without them noticing him. Without a second thought, Tsuna dove under the table to avoid breaking out into a fight. Where was Giotto? He could defeat these intruders easily. He couldn't have been defeated…right? Pushing these thoughts out of his head, Tsuna got out his pills. Unfortunately, being the clumsy No-Good Tsuna he is, he dropped them on the floor and broke the silence. From under the table, Tsuna saw a pair of shoes slowly walking towards him. Tsuna panicked. Was he going to die here where none of his friends were? He wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to them! Glancing again at the shoes, he realized, those are some pretty shiny shoes. They were really clean too. No, he couldn't get distracted. Shaking his head furiously, Tsuna clambered out from under the table and ran for the door. Maybe he would have a chance at escaping and he could go into his Dying Will Mode to defeat the intruders. Making a wild dash, he briefly touched the doorknob but was violently dragged backwards by multiple pairs of hands. "Good work men. Hold him there against the wall. Don't bother trying to struggle young man." Tsuna looked up. The speaker was a woman and she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a clean white dress shirt and a small black cardigan. Holding a silver UZI, she pointed it towards Tsuna's head. Tsuna wouldn't cry. Not in front of these heartless killers. He wasn't going to show any weakness. Oh whom was he kidding? Tears spilled from his eyes and poured down his cheeks. Tsuna said one last small prayer and the woman in black fired.

The sound of the gunshot resounded through the air and Tsuna waited for the pain. Instead, there stood Giotto in front of him, holding the bullet in the palm of his hand. "Ma'am, I believe you dropped this bullet." He clenched his fist and let the squished bullet fall out of his hands. Tsuna's eyes opened to the size of saucers. "Giotto!" He said, relieved. "Decimo, you need to start paying attention." He scolded. The woman in black simply stood there with her mouth agape. Never had she seen anyone who could catch bullets and crush them so easily. She clicked her tongue, raised her arm and closed her fist. This was her sign of saying for all of her team to shoot. The men raised their firearms and shot a full clip of bullets at the duo. Giotto and Tsuna both raised their arms and caught each bullet, crushing them in the process. In the split second that the woman had signaled for the men to fire, Giotto had grabbed the pills and tossed them to Tsuna. Tsuna glanced at Giotto in a questioning manner. Giotto nodded. Both flew forwards and struck each of the men down, leaving the woman standing alone. Tsuna proceeded to tie her to a chair and she didn't resist. She knew she didn't have any chance to launch counterattack against the frightfully powerful duo. Giotto stood in front of her and looked at her face. "Who are you?" he demanded. The woman simply looked down. Giotto waited patiently for a minute before asking again, this time much more persistently. The woman finally gave an answer. "My name is Yuino Sachimoto. I'm from the Domenica family."

**Interview  
Stage 1**

**Welcome everyone to Stage 1 of the interview! I'm your host for today and I'll be talking in bold. The rest of the interviewees will be talking in a normal font.**

**First question is from Yaoi1872: Does Giotto wear his mantle 24/7 and does he get hot wearing it during the summer?**

Giotto: Well. I'll have to say that I do wear my mantle 24/7. It's quite fashionable and it protects me very well. Do I get hot wearing it in the summer? No. It's really quite well ventilated. I understand that it's black though so sometimes it does get quite warm.

**I would believe so. May I try it on?**

Giotto: ...Okay. Though I must warn you, it's quite heavy.

**It really is! I'm already boiling! How do you call this "well-ventilated"!**

Giotto: Erm...

Tsuna: Well, both of us do work with heat really often so it's not that hot when you think about the flames we shoot.

Yamamoto: That's true...I remember then time we were practicing together and you burned the whole place down!

Tsuna: You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that Yamamoto-san!

**Ahem. Back on track. The next question is from XxShiroumiArisaxX: Tsuna and Giotto, are you guys going out? ...What kind of a question is that? Obviously they aren't!**

Giotto: ...

Tsuna: ...

**...No. No way. You guys, are you lying to me?**

Tsuna: Well, in this story we aren't and it would be quite weird if I did go out with my great-great-great-who knows how many-grandfather. Although I can't deny that...that...

Giotto: What Tsunayoshi said is true and well...uh...

**-facepalms- ShiroumiArisa-san, you really know how to ask the hard questions.**

Gokudera: Jyuudaime! You're not...not...GOING OUT WITH HIM!

Yamamoto: Well it's not really a problem if they are...right?

Tsuna: We are not going out!

Giotto: I deny all accusations that we are.

**So I guess we'll never really know...Anyways, that wraps up the interview for this week! Thanks for reading and remember to submit your questions to anyone of our cast!**


End file.
